


Enjolras And His Lieutenants.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Asexual Dominance, Asexual Enjolras, Asexuality, BDSM, Blowjobs, Canon Era, Chastity Device, Chief/Guide/Center, Courfeyrac is (in) the center, D/s, Dom/sub/sub, Dominant Enjolras, Human Furniture, Kink, Kinking While Ace, M/M, Orgasm Control, Poly Trio, Submissive Courfeyrac, Switch Combeferre, Trio - M/M/M, Ye Olde Cock Cages, asexy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of chastity devices is when they come off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras And His Lieutenants.

One evening, Enjolras announces, "Combeferre wants a blowjob." Combeferre looks momentarily startled, but recovers quickly, nodding in agreement. "Courfeyrac, take your clothes off."

Courfeyrac does so happily. He has rarely been so relieved for Enjolras to grow bored. It's only when Enjolras seeks entertainment that Courfeyrac is allowed out of chastity, and Combeferre's had him four times since the last time Courfeyrac was permitted release. Courfeyrac has been rapidly reaching the point of utmost aggravation with the infernal device. Either Combeferre has been telling tales to Enjolras to prevent Courfeyrac losing control, or Enjolras has grown more perceptive to Courfeyrac's moods. Although while Enjolras is rarely perceptive to sexual moods in the slightest, even he would have been hard pressed not to notice Courfeyrac's inability to sit still all day.

Nude, Courfeyrac stands with his legs spread and his hands clasped out of the way while Enjolras frowns in concentration and performs his usual delicate dance of trying to free Courfeyrac's cock while touching it as little as possible. Courfeyrac, as ever, wishes him well and tries not to laugh too hard. Combeferre, good responsible Combeferre, busies himself tidying up in preparation. By the time Enjolras is wiping his hand off against Courfeyrac's chest, Combeferre has cleared the room and carefully positioned the pillows and blankets on the floor.

Enjolras briefly excuses himself to allow Combeferre an opportunity to exercise authority without undermining Enjolras's. Combeferre smiles fondly at Enjolras's retreating back, then rubs his hands together to warm them. "You know what to do," Combeferre says.

Courfeyrac does. He stretches languidly over his head and then down to press his hands to the floor, because Combeferre is the type to enjoy that sort of display, while Enjolras would just find it puzzling. Then Courfeyrac holds out his hand with a smile and allows Combeferre to guide him down onto his hands and knees on the pillows. Combeferre pats his head like a favored hound, then reaches between his legs and starts stroking his cock. Courfeyrac hardly needs the encouragement. It's been too long since he's had release, and while he loves that device and he loves Combeferre for making it for him and he loves Enjolras for taking care of him with it, he loves it the most when it comes off.

Enjolras returns when Combeferre has Courfeyrac whining into his shoulder. Enjolras's feet are bare and he is carrying a book. He settles down on the chair and puts his feet up on Courfeyrac's back, crossing his ankles. The book opens and Courfeyrac would guess that Enjolras is even pretending he is trying to read it.

"Combeferre," Enjolras prompts, and Combeferre frees his cock and then settles down onto the floor at Courfeyrac's head. "Good. Begin."

Courfeyrac eagerly leans down between Combeferre's bent knees as Combeferre leans backwards onto his elbows. Courfeyrac is careful not to dislodge Enjolras's feet, but even with that, Enjolras makes a noise of discontent and moves his feet higher on Courfeyrac's arched back. Courfeyrac responds to that by taking Combeferre's cock deep into his throat. He is rewarded with a gasp from Combeferre and his cock hardening rapidly in his mouth. Courfeyrac always loves this challenge. He must strive to be entertaining, because Enjolras wants nothing more than a show, but he can't neglect poor Combeferre's happiness. It's a fine line, but Courfeyrac is a confident tease, and he knows he can trust Combeferre not to come too quickly. It's not _Combeferre_ who is the one in constant chastity. For Combeferre, to be chaste is a choice, and not something he chooses often. Courfeyrac can still feel the burn between his thighs from Combeferre's less-than-chaste morning. Combeferre is permitted release whenever he pleases because he is trusted not to abuse the privilege; Courfeyrac needs a sterner hand and he is grateful to his friends for providing it.

So Courfeyrac attends to his work, interrupted only by Enjolras turning pages above him and Combeferre's legs tightening around him as his patience is tested. Enjolras loses the pretense entirely that he's not supervising when Courfeyrac makes Combeferre moan.

"Careful," Enjolras warns. He digs his heel into Courfeyrac's back to demand his attention. "Don't make him come too soon."

Courfeyrac pauses in his ministrations long enough to nod, then returns his attention to where it belongs. There is always a great deal of joy and pride in the act. Combeferre's breaths are getting closer and closer together and Courfeyrac preens to know that it is because of him. Courfeyrac peeks up to see Combeferre's head thrown back in debauchery, his lips parted, his skin flushed. His elbows are buckling and Courfeyrac grins, ducking his head again, and proceeds to make Combeferre moan even louder.

Enjolras, ever the gentleman, asks, "Combeferre, are you in distress?" Combeferre answers in the negative, a clear lie, but Enjolras lets it pass. He recrosses his legs and Courfeyrac whimpers. "Courfeyrac, stop dawdling."

Courfeyrac, for his part, is finding it increasingly difficult to ignore his own need. His arousal begs for attention beyond provided it to Combeferre. It takes all his strength to maintain his position and not fall flat and rut against the floor, desperate for release. It has been so long and his friends are so skilled in inspiring and tormenting him. Combeferre's cock is desperate against Courfeyrac's lips and Courfeyrac swallows it whole, keeping it in his mouth as long as he can, before pulling back. But Combeferre has made a sign to Enjolras and received one in return, for Combeferre touches Courfeyrac's neck and taps it twice in warning. 

Courfeyrac bends his head again.

When Combeferre has finished and Courfeyrac has wiped his mouth, Enjolras says, "Now, Courfeyrac," and takes his feet off Courfeyrac's back. Courfeyrac kneels up and gladly fists his cock. He does not draw it out and Enjolras watches his face throughout, a small smile on his sensual lips. Combeferre provides a rag for Courfeyrac's hand and then wraps his arm around Courfeyrac's waist.

Enjolras joins them on the floor and throws his arms around their shoulders. "My dear friends," he says. "That was very well done."


End file.
